


Online Dating

by satsunyan



Series: Online Dating [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, online dating!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Arisa, 24, being forced by her family to marry soon, registered in an online dating site and settled and tried to find a date just to humor her family. What she didn’t know is…





	Online Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea inspired by Nick-kun (twitter/@momohonkers), it sounded good so I told him that I’ll be able to write it. Online Dating!AU. This is made to be open-ended so I can add more after it if I feel like it or get an idea. LOL I wrote this a long time ago and posted it in my blog. But now I’ve gotten it proofread to post for Arisa’s birthday. Happy Birthday, Arisa, part 1~
> 
> Will be referring to Saaya’s hair color as ‘Pink’ because Tae said so in the Bandori game. LOL 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel. ~~Third~~ Fourth Bandori fanfic… Is it? *thinks* I've posted in one too many differing orders... LOL
> 
> Special thanks to @g_luceroth/twitter for proofreading!

Ichigaya Arisa stood in front of the meeting place nervously. She tapped her feet on the floor impatiently, she held her shoulder bag with both of her hands. She contemplated whether she’d keep her hair in twintails or keep it down (but it was a pain), so she had put it up in the end. 

“…This is really a wrong idea, why did I even agree to this?” Three months into ‘trying’ to find a date, her date finally asked her out on a date. Unknowingly, she actually said yes and was actually excited to find out who she was talking with that has a name of a kind of bread, Brioche or something like that. “W- Well… at least the other person is a girl, looking for a girl… so I can probably just… say that we can end up as friends, right?” 

She started pacing around in front of their meeting place.  _ “I shouldn’t have looked for a girl. But I absolutely don’t want to talk to a man!!”  _ Arisa placed both of her hands on her head as if she was getting scolded. “…Ugh… I’m gonna be sick.” 

“Are you alright?” A mildly cool and deep voice came from behind her. 

Arisa immediately turned around to face her, their faces being a few inches apart. The blonde blushed and pulled away. The female was a few inches taller than her, had pink hair in a ponytail and a really-somewhat-maybe handsome face. 

The stranger tilted her head and looked at her. “ArisanyanZ—“

Arisa panicked on her embarrassing online name and waved her hands in front of her. “Y- Yes! Yes!” She sighed as the girl smiled at her. Arisa fake coughed. “G- G- Good day. You are?” 

“Ah. My name’s Yamabuki Saaya.” The handsome face named ‘Yamabuki Saaya’ smiled at her with an outstretched hand and Arisa thought she’d feel her stomach flip. 

“I- I- Ichigaya Arisa…” Arisa shyly took the handsome face’s hand and shook it. “You work at a bakery?” 

“Ah. Do I smell like bread?” Saaya leaned forward as Arisa’s face turned scarlet to the closeness. 

“N- No… It’s just, your name is a kind of bread no one usually uses as an online name…” Arisa looked away. “So I thought…”  _ Your hands had callouses in places a baker would have so… _

Saaya smiled at her. “Is that so? You’re really smart, Ichigaya-san.” 

“N- N- N- Not at all!” She stammered as she tightened her grip onto her shoulder bag. “Shall we go?” 

The pink-haired female nodded at her. 

~*

Arisa, once again thought, that maybe this whole agreeing to the date was a bad idea. She thought that going to the amusement park was the common thing for dating lately so she told her she wanted to go there. People have been staring at them since they went in. She was unsure if her off-shoulder one piece dress with heels was a bad idea…

“You’re really pretty.” Saaya leaned in close to her side and whispered. “…I think everyone’s looking at you.” 

“Hahaha…” Arisa trailed off as she looked at her ‘date’ who was wearing some jeans-and-shirt combo with some plated jacket with that ponytail and handsome face. “Not at all. I’m sure they’re looking at you too.” 

“Who would look at me in a place like this?” Saaya smiled. “All these men are up for such a cute lady like yourself.” 

“I- I’m not cute…” Arisa looked away, trying to hide her scarlet cheeks. She suddenly bumped her shoulder onto someone and almost fell. “S- Sorry…!” 

The large guy who had ran into her only glared at her and walked away. 

Arisa glared back at him.  _ “Asshole.” _

“Are you okay?” Saaya spoke from directly behind Arisa, that warm sensation of a hand on her waist immediately making the blonde girl’s face heat up. “That’s some really rude guy. Didn’t even apologize.” 

“I- It’s alright, Yamabuki-san. Thank you.” Arisa nodded at her.  _ “This girl is dangerous for my heart…!”  _

~*

At lunch, they had decided to go to a restaurant that was on the other side of the amusement park. All Arisa wanted to do was to sit down because her heels (which was a bad idea) were starting to hurt. 

“Oh? Arisa?” Arisa suddenly heard a familiar perky voice calling her. She felt cold and chills on her back. 

“…Don’t tell me…” The blonde female turned around to find a certain cat-haired red head running towards her with a raised hand. “Ka- Kasumi!?” 

“Oh? Saaya!” Kasumi ran into the two of them and smiled. 

_ “And she knows the person I’m with!? How screwed am I!?”  _ Arisa wanted to run away, but she had to keep her good girl image… 

“Ah. Kasumi.” Saaya greeted the girl. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here with Rimi and Tae! They said they wanted to go today. How about you? You’re even with Arisa!” Kasumi grinned. 

“Ah…” Arisa looked at the red haired female and then to her ‘date’ “We- We—“

“We’re online friends. We met through this site and decided to meet up for the first time.” Saaya smiled. “Small world, huh, Ichigaya-san?” 

“Y- Y- Y- Yeah!” Arisa then took Kasumi by the arm and dragged her away. “Why the hell are you here!?” 

“Well… I saw you and then saw Saaya, so I thought that I must absolutely come over and say hi!” Kasumi smiled, then looked at Saaya’s direction and waved. “Saaya~” 

“Yeah?” Kasumi ran back to Saaya’s side and Arisa was reluctantly forced to go towards them as well. 

“It’s been so long since I last saw you! How’s the bakery doing?” 

“We’re doing fine. Junjun and Sanan are doing well at helping out. Sometimes I feel like I’m not needed there anymore, haha.”

She watched the two exchanged a conversation as she stood on the sideline. Arisa thought that a laughing Yamabuki-san looked the prettiest above anything and that maybe one day she would be the one to make her laughing. Then suddenly she realized something. 

Was she really jealous of this conversation? 

“Well then, Kasumi. I think you should go back to your friends.” Saaya looked at Arisa’s general direction. 

“Oh yeah. See ya later Saaya, Arisa!” Kasumi ran-off somewhere as Saaya waved at her. 

“Are you alright? You were pouting really cute there.” Saaya grinned at her. 

“W- Was not!” Arisa’s reflex reaction came. She fake coughed and corrected herself. “I- I was not!” 

Saaya laughed. “Well then, shall we grab some lunch?” 

Arisa continued to pout and followed the pink-haired female to their destination.

~*

The two of them sat in a very fancy restaurant as they ate their lunches. 

“So… Ichigaya-san, what do you do during your free time?” 

“Me?” Arisa poked her food.  _ Yes, you, idiot.  _ “I- I tend to some of my grandma’s bonsai… I’m a little boring like that.” 

“Really? I think that’s great. People who tend to plants are kind.” Saaya smiled. “What about work?” 

“I… don’t really work nowadays. I saved some money so I just dabble in stocks… I guess you could say I just attend to my bonsai every day.” Arisa wanted to slap her face for being so honest in answering her questions. There was something about those blue eyes that made her say the truth… Even though normally she couldn’t be this honest. “Wh- Wh- What about you, Yamabuki-san?” 

“Me? I just mostly help around at our bakery. You know, Yamabuki Bakery in the shopping district?” Saaya smiled. “Ah, you must be an indoor person.” 

“I- I- It’s not like that! I do know about it…” Arisa looked away. “…Yes, I’m an indoor person… Is there something bad about that?” She pouted and ate some of her vegetables.

“I just think that you’re a shy person, but here you are, with me. A stranger.” Blue eyes stared into shy brown ones. “Well… Maybe not anymore since it turns out we actually have a friend in common.” 

Arisa laughed. “…I guess that’s true.” 

“Your laugh is nice.” 

The blonde almost choked in her meal. “H- How can you say these words with a straight face?” 

“…I just like saying what’s on my mind.” Saaya smiled at her and Arisa, for the N th  time, found herself blushing once again.

~*

“Kyaa!” Arisa tripped forward and a hand grabbed her wrist to save her. “Th- Thanks… Whew.” 

“There are plenty of people around this time. So I’ll hold your hand so we don’t get parted okay?” 

Arisa thought that her hand was soft and nodded.  _ “Arisa, get a hold of yourself! Remember! It’s not like you like her now or anything! She—She’s just someone you can tell your parents you’re dating!!”  _

The two of them walked hand in hand as they exited the amusement park. The sun was starting to set, but it would be dangerous for two girls to go home after dark so they decided to end the ‘date’ before the sun had completely set. 

“Today… Was fun.” Saaya smiled at her. “…It would be nice, if we could go out again like this sometime.” 

“A- A- A- Are you asking me out on a second date now?” 

“…Is that what we’re calling it now? A date?”

“Y- You’re really cunning, you know?”

“Teasing you is fun. You can be real with me, you know? Bad language and all.” 

“Y- You heard that, huh?” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll accept everything about you.” Saaya winked at her. “Take care.” 

“Y- Y- You go first!” Arisa glared at her. 

“Nope. Go first.” 

“Y- You do it!” 

“We can stay here until next morning and I’m not moving an inch.” Blue eyes looked at brown. “Take care, Arisa.” 

The blonde was immediately taken aback on how good her name sounded coming out of this person’s mouth. “F- Fine! Y- You better message me when you get home okay?!”

“Yes Ma’am~” 

Arisa gave her one last glare before she set off to leave home. She was glad that she went to this date. She was glad that she met this girl named Yamabuki Saaya. She had never had so much fun until that day…

…However she does feel guilty. This girl was too good to be true, and here she was just going along with her parent’s whims. 

(Online Dating/END)

**Author's Note:**

> There’s space for part two, maybe! There IS actually part two...


End file.
